The Man In The Park
by HeyaForever1
Summary: just another short story I wrote in my english conversation class...inspired by Naya's quote: 'We've all been hurt by words before. So before you speak think about how your words might affect someone else'


The Man in the Park

It was just another normal Monday in the life of Emily Jones, well she thought that it would be. In the morning Emily got up and ready to go to school. She was a senior at McKinley High in Lima, Ohio and graduation was not that far away. Emily was walking to school, like she did every day. It wasn't that far away from her home, she just had to go through a park and she enjoyed the fresh air in the morning. She knew the park like the back of her hand, if not even better. She passed the old swings, on which she played when she was little and soon her school came into sight.

Her friends were already waiting for her and when she arrived she got embraced by all of them. They went inside and the school day started. When lunch arrived Emily went to sit with her friends in the cafeteria. She had bought an apple and a sandwich but after she had finished the apple she wasn't hungry anymore so she packed it into her backpack. After lunch Emily went back to class and soon school was out. Emily said goodbye and made her way back home. She just wanted to lay down after that exhausting day that contained doing a social assignment. The school wanted to encourage the pupils to try social work and Emily really liked helping people. As Emily slendered through the park, listening to music,she saw something. There was a man sitting on the ground near the swings, but he wasn't alone. A few people, jocks from McKinley, were throwing things at him. Emily took a closer look and saw that the man was wearing an old baseball cap, a torn pair of jeans and a filthy shirt. He also looked like he hadnt shaved for a week, which was possibly true. She made her way to the crowd and saw the hurt look on the homeless man's face. She decided to put an end to the torturing and told the jocks to go away and leave the man alone. They just laughed at her but left anyway. After they were gone she made a few steps in the direction of the man.

„Thank you...I thought they would never stop" the man said with a thankful look on his face.

„No problem sir, I'm Emily. Do you need anything else?" She asked wanting to help the homeless, who didnt respond right away.

„Maybe...um I'm sorry to ask but have you got something to eat for me? I havent eaten in days and my stomach feels weird" he looked to the ground, ashamed of having to ask for help. Emily remembered the sandwich she hadn't eaten at lunch, got it out of her bag and handed it to the man.

„I have to thank you Emily, my name is Pete." he unpacked the sandwich and took a bite. Emily just watched him eat and felt pure joy. Helping people made her always feel this way.

„Thanks again Emily...I just wished more people were like you" he said and looked at the ground again.

„Well I have to go home now and study, but what about having breakfast with me tomorrow?" she asked him. He looked up and she could see hope in his eyes. He just nodded and let Emily go. The next few days they spent their mornings together, eating, and they became friends. The week went by really fast, Emily didn't have any tests to study for so she planned to spend her friday afternoon in the park with Pete. She didn't have time to go to the park in the morning because she woke up late and her mom had to drive her to school, so she was looking forward to seeing her new friend later. As she walked out the school and into the park she was looking for Pete at the swings, but he wasnt there. She strolled through the park, searching for him. When she couldnt find him after half an hour she decided to go home. But she just couldn't stop thinking about the homeless man, what if something happened to him? Just as she wanted to tell her mom about Pete she heard the doorbell ring. She went downstairs and opened the door. There was a man in a suit standing on the porch and something about him seemed familiar to Emily.

„Hello, can I help you?" she asked the man.

„I have something to tell you ." Emily glanced at him with a confused look on her face.

„My name is Peter Angus Hiddleton, the 3rd and I am here to offer you a full scholarship to the University of Louisville. I have been watching you the last few days and I told the school board that you are the best choice for the scholarship for social work. The way you helped a homeless, even if you didnt know him impressed me. And by the way...the sandwiches you made were really good!"

Emily stared at him in disbelief, her eyes wide open „P-Pete?" He just smiled and and said: „Let me know what you think." And with that he went back to his car and left a stunned Emily behind.


End file.
